Fear of the Future
by Sakura2349
Summary: Rose is forced to marry Orochimaru against her will. She finds a way to escape and flees to another village where she falls in love with a boy with blond hair and blue eyes. Of course Orochimaru has to show up and mess everything for them. *redone*


** A/N Hey this is one of my favorite story that I have written. So I hope you enjoy. Know that Rose is an OC character. **

The door opened, I was in the dress was told to wear it was a simple black one with a shawl that was hanging to me about my elbows. My long black hair had been pulled back so it was out of my face. I was told we couldn't have anything happen to the precious rose. I had been told that my whole life I simply thought it was a play on words considering it was my name, Rose. The only thing that was missing was the veil draped over the chair. The man with silver hair came in he was the one I was told to wait for. He leaned past me picking the veil up and placing it on my head and pulled from behind him the bouquet of red roses I was to carry down the aisle, he was the one to give me away. He noticed my face was tear streaked and took the time to wipe the tear stains away before leading me into the hall and down the corridor.

"Kabuto I really don't want to do this I can't even say I love him." I whimpered out turning my head hoping this man could give me some peace or maybe even spare me from this.

He simply moved his head to look at me and said "This is the plan that was arranged, you have your life ahead of you that is more then we can say for most of the people in this village. It also keeps you from having to become a kunochi and go to fight in the war. He won't be around that much he himself must go fight. If that's any help at all". This is supposed to be that happiest day in a girl's life but I can't say I'm the least bit happy about having my life decided for me so I plan my escape even as a walk to the room where my future awaits.

The huge door are opened all the seats are filled but not with anyone I knew. I look up and there he is waiting at the end of the hall his long black hair perfectly in place, a small smirk plying upon his lips as he sees how unconfident I am in this situation. The dress suddenly feels heavy on me like it is taking on exact weight of all the pressure I am feeling. I am expected to be okay with this but I'm not either way I force my lips into a small smile. The thought of what awaits me at the end of this all too short walk with all eyes on me is stomach renching to me. The music begins and Kabuto begins to lead me out but I lean back trying to hold onto my last few seconds of freedom so he uses a slight force to pull me out. The walk down the hall was simply hell I felt like I was going to puke right on the isle. When I got to the end that feeling only multiplied as he put his hand on my shoulder. This was nothing but a false show of emotion.

The wedding is finally over. I was lead to a room to wait to at least talk to him. He thinks of himself as my savor, I think of him as my captor. He doesn't mind keeping me waiting and honestly if it meant being away from him I could wait as long as I he wanted. The drawn out moment it took for the door open was the most nauseating moment of my life. He walks in shutting the door behind him respecting the fact that I like most of my conversations to be kept personal. He comes toward me and I can't help but take a step back. He chuckles at how awkward and unsure I am around him but he tries to calm me as he said it's okay "I have no real interest in you, you were nothing but part of a deal I made your half and the other part is none of your concern. This is your room I hope you like it." He looked around and I in turn followed his example noticing the dresser, adjoining bathroom and last my eyes fell on the bed and I prayed that he wasn't suggesting what I thought he was. He leaned over leaving me with just a small kiss on the lips then he turned and left before I could ask or tell him anything but that was very relieving to me.

I gave this place its fair chance; I spent an entire week here. Most wouldn't think that amount of time was very long. They would have been dead wrong if they were in my place. Everytime I left the room I found my self cornered by people that served him. They all berated me telling me I was nothing and that I didn't even deserve to have my unworthy name tied to that of Lord Orochimaru. On days I didn't choose to leave my room Kabuto would personally come in. He was far worse then the others his cruelty was one that could make anyone consider taking there own life. He would feed me the lies that I was just lucky that Orochimaru didn't experiment on me and that I didn't deserver better. At the time I would buy into this and just break down and sob into my pillow. The worst of it was the one day Orochimaru did spend with me. All of the people that had threatened and made me feel worthless suddenly were bowing to me simply because I was by his side. He led me around showing me the base room by room.

He finally led me to one where there were what appeared to be large tanks, and even operating tables. This was horrifying to me in this room there was actual people, only they no longer looked like people. Some looked like they were sprouting wings, others forming scales across their skin. It ripped my heart out, these were people they once had lives, families, now they were just being watched and experimented on. I turned to ask him something, but when I did he pushed me back into the wall. His mouth crashed with mine and in my shock he pushed his tongue down the back of my throat causing me to gag. He finally pulled back after what felt like an eternity to me. I was about to double over my knees were about to give out under me. He leaned in right next to my ear and whispered, "You might be next."

After that threat I felt I had to escape I couldn't take it anymore he was one of the most twisted people I ever met. I packed some of my clothes, cramming the dress I wore to the wedding in my suitcase. I snuck out of the base with my new blond hair, I dyed myself. I think the very few people who had seen me since I got here didn't even know it was me so leaving wasn't that hard. I didn't know nor did I care what the consequences would be I just wanted away. I found the refuge I had been seeking in a small village is was more than good enough they gave me a small house but I didn't feel I needed anything else. I even had what I didn't deserve and that was a good friend. He had blond hair and blue eyes his personality was a ray of sunshine in my dark life. His name was Naruto.

Over the next few months, I spent as much time as I could with. He made me feel loved and special. This was something new compared to what I was use to. I use to think of my self as quite the distrusting person but in the few short months I had known this boy, I had fallen for him. Little did I know soon my life would change thanks to him. I owed him everything he was the one that had forced me to come out of my shell after that snake forced me to put up walls.

I was awoken to a pounding on the door of my little house. I sat up wiping me eyes; this was not the way I preferred to be awoken. I opened my door leaning on the frame when I saw it was Naruto. He had a huge smile and I couldn't help but laugh at him he knew nothing about my past and for that I couldn't be more grateful and he didn't even try to find out what he could. I looked at him still in my half-sleep state "Oh Naruto do you need something? Is everything okay?" He nodded then held out a letter announcing there was going to be a masquerade ball at the leader's house. "Congratulations on getting invited that's a real honor means you must be a great ninja." He smiled surprised by the words you said but looking at you like you were missing the point of him coming. "Do you wanna go with me that's why I came all this way?" he said. I was so shocked I mean I had had a crush on him but I figured he never knew so I just nodded.

The night of the ball had come having nothing fancier and not wanting to embarrass Naruto I threw on the dress I wore to the wedding even though they brought out the worst memories. The soft knock came on the door and I put on the mask Naruto had brought for me and opened the door. He looked at me and gave me a few complements they were much appreciated. We made our way to the ball. We had only had a few dances but I was melted into his arms already I felt so safe around him he was so different from what I was use to. We danced through every song they played it was so romantic to me.

'Are love was strong why carry on without me every time I try to fly I fall without my wings I feel so small I guess I need you baby and every time I see you in my dreams I see your face its haunting me I guess I need you baby…..I make believe that you are here it's the only way I see clear what have I done you seem to move uneasy..' I leaned my head on Naruto's shoulder trying to block out this song cause it brought that sour taste to my mouth as it reminded me of him and of my past and I had come here to get a fresh start I wasn't going to let thoughts of him ruin it. 'Please forgive me my weakness caused you pain and this songs my sorry….At night I pray that soon your face will fade away' every lyric brought up a burning memory of him making my mind feel tainted. I dreamily opened my eyes and jumped back there he was, he found me. Would he be able to see through the new me would he know all my confidence is nothing but a bluff? I pulled back removing my mask looked at Naruto then over his shoulder at him…"I haven't been completely honest with you and it kills me inside but everyone has a secret right? I'm only sorry that you had to become part of mine."

I saw the man I feared point at me and yell something, something that I couldn't hear. My whole world had gone deaf and threatened to go black but I fought to remain conscious. The next thing I knew was Naruto eyes had glazed over and he was falling forward. 'I am a puppet I can do all that you demand of me lie, cheat, and backstab as you pull on these strings of mine but you took too much you took who I was and know I no longer know who that is.' For once I was going to break those strings I raised out my arms to catch him and we both landed to the ground but he was gone at this point you had been his death and the death of a small portion of me. I threw a knife weather you wanted his death or to simply scare him off I'll never know but that fact is you took the last thing someone like you could. I lifted my hand to see the red on it just another mark you left in my life one of many.

He came over resting a heavy hand on my shoulder almost as a warning. No one had seen him throw the knife and the fact that someone was stabbed wasn't that suspicious. Sure they would look for the killer but that chance of finding him was slim to none. I rolled my shoulder shrugging the hand away from me but he knelt down saying something in a tone that was only audible to me "You should have known not to get to close to anyone after me, you are mine." I for once felt confident around him what could he do to me now that it was the end "Even now that I'm alone you still aren't even an option to me I deserve better but you couldn't even be decent enough to give me that."

I pulled the knife out confident that I wasn't causing my true love any pain he was in a better place, far better than where I was. These thoughts made me almost jealous of him and I ran my finger along the blade creating small cuts. He tried to grab the knife but I looked at him narrowing my eyes at him, like he had so many times to me for mouthing off "You will not take my escape from me." I raised the knife my eyes half closed as I plunged it in right next to my stomach. My eyes fluttered close; I knew they tried to save me but it was all in vain this is what I wanted I just didn't want to have to deal with loss, pain, and mostly you ever again.

The next time I opened my eyes everything was bright. I sat up putting a hand to my head hoping when my vision cleared I wouldn't be in some hospital bed with him standing next to me. Finally my vision was still blurred but better I could see hand not one aimed to hurt me but one intending on helping me. I followed the hand to the wrist then the arm coming to the shoulder then on to the smiling face with blond hair and blue eyes. This was the future I wanted it was Naruto and this time there was no way you were going to interfere because when you die I know we won't be going to the same place as I had. This was my happy ending and no one was going to take it from me. I reached out and took his hand smiling a sincere smile for the first time in a long time. A smile the likes of which you will never be on the receiving end of.

**End: Well I hope you enjoyed. I know the end was kind of happy kind of sad. I know I made him out to be a creep but I personally love Orochimaru. Ummm please leave me a comment if you want. Oh and I don't own any of the Naruto characters.**

Rose is forced to marry Orochimaru against her will. She finds a way to escape and flees to another village where she falls in love with a boy with blond hair and blue eyes. Of course Orochimaru has to show up and mess everything for them.


End file.
